Achievements
Achievements are completed by fulfilling certain tasks in levels. *Off the Green: Complete the Tutorial. *SPUDOW!: Blow up a Zombie using a Potato Mine. *Sasquashed!: Destroy a Treasure Yeti. *Good Morning: Complete a level by only planting Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *Time Traveler: Complete a level where all your plants come from a different world. *Pottery Trained: Beat Wave 30 in any Vasebreaker Endless Zone. *Ultimate Battle: Get to Level 100 in any Endless Zone. *Morticulturist: Obtain every plant in the game. *Money Grows on Trees: Buy every Premium Plant. *Set Your Calendars: Buy every Holiday Premium. *Dress For Success: Obtain every Costume. *Green Thumb: Fill the regular Zen Garden up completely with plants. *Power Trip: Obtain every Upgrade. *Zombotanist: Complete every Zombotany level. *King Nut: Unleash the Mummified Gargantuar. *Nut Un-Common: Complete Ancient Egypt. *Tomb Breaker: Complete the Egyptian Vasebreaker Pack. *Sun Catcher: Get 5 suns from a single Ra Zombie. *No Smoking: Extinguish an Explorer Zombie's torch *20 Below Zero: Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce. *A-noob-is: Destroy a Tomb Raiser Zombie before it can raise any graves. *Fighting With Fire: Complete a level using only Repeaters and Torchwoods to defeat zombies. *Yarr, Matey: Unleash the Gargantuar Pirate. *Pirate Booty: Complete Pirate Seas. *Davy Jones' Vase: Complete the Pirate Seas Vasebreaker Pack. *Pat the Birdy: Put butter on a Seagull Zombie. *Dragon Age: Plant 10 Snapdragons in a single level. *Broadside: Use a Coconut Cannon to destroy an Imp Cannon. *Mutiny: Destroy a Pirate Captain Zombie before its parrot can fly away. *Part of a Nutritious Breakfast: Create 4 plant food in one level using Power Lilies. *Giddyup!: Unleash the Gargantuar Cowboy. *Yee-Haw!: Complete Wild West. *Vase Wrangler: Complete the Wild West Vasebreaker Pack. *Shell on Wheels: Plant a Wall-nut on a Minecart. *Magical Fruit: Stun 10 Zombies with one Chili Bean. *Fried Chicken: Use the Lightning Reed on a Zombie Chicken. *High Five: Plant 5 Tall Nuts and use Plant Food on all of them. *Pod Squad: Max out a Pea Pod on a minecart. *Bronze Bonanza: Unleash the Bronze Gargantuar. *Partial Arts: Complete Kung-fu World. *Gong Pot: Complete the Kung-fu World Vasebreaker Pack. *Drop The Hammer: Defeat a Hammer Zombie before it can reflect any projectiles. *Death From Below: Complete a level using only Bamboo Shoots to damage zombies. *Lack of Lit: Complete a Powder Keg level without any of the Kegs being lit. *Never A-Zen: Complete a Kung-fu World level without planting on Zen Tiles. *Fourth of July: Defeat 5 zombies with a single Lord Bamboo. *Prime Mover: Unleash the Gargantuar Prime. *Drop the Boss: Complete Far Future. *Cybervase: Complete the Far Future Vasebreaker Pack. *The Jettisons: Use Blover to defeat 30 Jetpack Zombies at once. *Re-Re Spawn: Plant an Infi-nut that get killed and regenerates two times. *Sun Damaged: Trigger a Sun Bomb to destroy a Robo-Cone Zombie. *Grass Effect: Fire off 500 sun through Magnifying Grass. *Tile Denial: Complete a Far Future level without planting on Power Tiles. *Hammer Time: Unleash the Executioner Gargantuar. *Out of Darkness: Complete Dark Ages. *Shadow Breaker: Complete the Dark Ages Vasebreaker Pack. *Fungus Humongous: Buff 20 Puff-shrooms with a single Plant Food. *All in Jest: Complete a level where Jester Zombies return no projectiles. *Not Baaad: Complete a level with Wizard Zombies with no plants turned into sheep. *Your Hat, Sir!: Destroy a Zombie using only Magnet-shroom. *Tough Show Tonight: Complete a Fright Night Theatre level without upgrading any plants. *Big Kahunka: Unleash the Deep Sea Gargantuar. *Wave Goodbye: Complete Big Wave Beach. *Pottershore: Complete the Big Wave Beach Vasebreaker Pack. *Undertow: Defeat 10 zombies with Tangle Kelp in a single level. *Ten Pin Kapow: Destroy 10 zombies with a single bulb from Bowling Bulb. *Fly Fishing Fail: Complete a level where Fisherman Zombies fail to hook your plants. *Banana Storm: Complete a Beach level using only Banana Launchers to destroy zombies. *Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile: Defeat 10 zombies with a single Guacodile in a normal level. *Barrage a Trois: Unleash the Sloth Gargantuar. *Meltdown!: Complete Frostbite Caves. *Ice Vase You Got There: Complete the Frostbite Caves Vasebreaker Pack. *So Thawful: Thaw 13 ice blocks in a single level. *Knock 'Em Dead!: Knock back 6 zombies with one hit from Chard Guard. *Iceblockade: On a level with Troglobites, don't let Troglobites push any ice blocks into the 6th column. *Run Weasley: On a level with Weasel Hoarders, don't let any Ice Weasels jump over floes. *Wal-wrecked: Defeat a Walrus Zombie before it can be used by a Ski Zombie. *The Big Guy Upstairs: Unleash the Jet Gargantuar. *World War Z: Complete Castle In The Sky. *Airforce Vase: Complete the Castle In The Sky Vasebreaker Pack. *Grounded: Complete a Castle In The Sky level without planting flying plants. *Plane of Existence: Defeat an Implane using it's own bullets. *Launch Denied: Defeat a Rocket Zombie before it can launch it's missile. *Decloaker: Complete a level without any Cloaker Zombies turning invisible. *Bean There, Done That: Complete a level using only Horsebeans to damage zombies. *It's Alive!: Unleash the Franken Gargantuar. *Now In Color: Complete Silent Suburbs. *Grayse: Complete the Silent Suburbs Vasebreaker Pack. *Blown Away: Blow away fog with a Blover. *Sunthirsty: Complete a level using only Pitcher Plants to produce sun. *Gold Farm: Collect 1500 coins in a single level using Gold Magnets. *Subway's Closed: Complete a level without any zombies entering subways. *Stunless Steel: Stun 20 zombies with a single Metal Leaftector. *Porter Thwarter: Unleash the Porter Gargantuar. *Lost and Found: Complete Lost City. *Totem Pot: Complete the Lost City Vasebreaker Pack. *Unwelcome Mat: Have 10 Red Stingers in the two columns closest to your house. *Shovel Off: Complete a level where Excavator Zombies shovel no plants. *Spawn Camping: Clear a level where 3 Imp Porters have established camps. *Ragweeds to Riches: Create 5 Gold Tiles in a single level with the Gold Leaf. *All That Glitters Isn't Gold: Complete a Lost City level without planting on Gold Tiles. *Bully For You: Unleash the Bully Gargantuar. *Twist and Shout: Complete Jukebox Diner. *Vase, Rattle and Roll: Complete the Jukebox Diner Vasebreaker Pack. *Closing Time: Defeat Diner Zombies before they leave their table. *Scaredy Potter: Complete a Jukebox Diner level without planting Flower Pots on Broken Tiles. *Food Fight: Defeat a Chef Zombie with a Grass Knot. *Slitherslide: Defeat 5 zombies with a single Snakegrass. *Spice of Life: Complete a level using only Spitfires to defeat zombies. *Volume to Sixteen: Unleash the Hair Metal Gargantuar. *Drop The Mic: Complete Neon Mixtape Tour. *Ceramix: Complete the Neon Mixtape Tour Vasebreaker Pack. *Beet It: Complete a level using only Phat Beets to defeat zombies. *Head Banger: Use a Magnet-shroom on a Punk Zombie. *Breaking It Off: Defeat a Boombox Zombie before it's able to express its feelings through the power of song. *Back From The Future 3: Plant Thyme Warp three times in the same level. *Re-revive: Revive a plant with Intensive Carrot, then revive that same plant again after it's defeated. *Martial Marsh Masher: Unleash the Jurassic Gargantuar. *Meteor, Right?: Complete Jurassic Marsh. *Eggbreaker: Complete the Jurassic Marsh Vasebreaker Pack. *Dinos Sore: Prevent all dinos in a level from interacting with any zombies. *SPUD OOP!: Defeat 7 zombies with a single Primal Potato Mine. *Hungry Hungry Dinos: Complete a level where Dino T-Rexes chomp 10 zombies. *Ice Age: Plant 10 Cold Snapdragons in a single level. *Popcorn Party: Complete a level using only Cob Cannons to defeat zombies. *Ridiculous Ritual: Unleash the Scapegoat Gargantuar. *Straight To Hell: Complete Hellfire Depths. *Hot Pot: Complete the Hellfire Depths Vasebreaker Pack. *40 Below Zero: Freeze 40 zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Rock Reflection: Complete a level without Rock Thrower Zombies crushing any plants. *Gloom Room: Complete a level using only Gloom-shrooms to destroy zombies. *Nuclear Warfare: Destroy 75 zombies with a single Doom-shroom. *Heat Stroke: Complete a Hellfire Depths level without Ice Plants. *Great Gargling Gargantuars: Complete the Modern Day Gargantuar battle. *Present Perfect, Future Tense: Unlock the Boss Gauntlet. *Test of Time: Complete Modern Day. *Clock Blocked: Defeat the Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. II in the Time Twister. *Combo Breaker: Get a match combo of over 10 in Beghouled. *Shadow Family: Boost 20 shadow plants with Moonflowers in a single level. *Down With The Sicknesss: Poison 5 zombies with one boosted Shadow-shroom. *99 Undead Balloons: Blow away 99 Balloon Zombies with a single Blover. *Hey Now, You're an All-Star: Complete a level where Football Zombies tackle no plants. *Taco Tuesday: Complete every level. *Second Life: Complete every level on Hard Mode.